Lo sádico y pervertido se pega
by CherryPanic
Summary: Una noche de copas para Kagura Yato desató mas de un imprevisto, en celebración por el cumpleaños de su amiga Nobu, ambas jovenes se van a tomar a un bar un viernes por la noche. Pero una compañia indeseable para la pelirroja, se presenta. Un reto, un beso sin dar y una aseveración que Kagura desmentiría si tenia la oportunidad.


Hay momentos en la vida de una chica en los cuales su cabeza y cuerpo deciden enfrentarse en una batalla campal; esto era lo que le sucedía a una acongojada chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, que se encontraba llorando en el regazo de su mejor amiga Soyo.

-¡De verdad no puedo con esto! -exclamo Kagura mientras una nueva holeada de lágrimas se derramaba por sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Kagura, debes superarlo. Él no puede saber que tiene el poder para jugar contigo de esa manera -comentaba Soyo preocupada mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga.

-¡Es tan imbécil! Jure jamás sentirme así... y menos por él. No entiendo como paso -comentaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Flash Back

Una noche de viernes cualquiera se desarrollaba en Edo, Kagura Yato no era de las típicas chicas que cada viernes salían con su pareja o las amistades a pasear; aunque este viernes era diferente. Era el cumpleaños de su amiga Nobu y por pura cortesía acepto la invitación a un bar para celebrar dicho acontecimiento.

El bar estaba a reventar de gente aquella noche, pero eso solo lo hizo más divertido para ambas amigas, conversaron mucho y se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas entre trago y trago; y como cosa rara a la 1 de la madrugada esos tragos ya habían hecho su efecto. Para colmo de males, a esa hora entraron al bar a dos conocidos de ambas jóvenes; Okita y Hijikata.

A pesar de lo mucho que insistían esos dos en su rivalidad, era raro ver al uno sin el otro. Lamentablemente Okita se percató de la presencia de Kagura y no pudo evitar las ganas de molestarla.

-¡China! -saludo de forma efusivamente sarcástica- Que raro encontrarte por aquí, no sabía que las chinas marimachas salían los viernes en la noche.

-Callate maldito sádico -contesto Kagura achispada por la bebida.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -notando a la peliazul- ¿Acaso están en una cita lésbica o algo así? -continuo molestando.

-¿Lésbica? ¿Me llamaste lesbiana? –comentó Kagura envalentonada por el alcohol- Mira, sádico de cuarta, el que no te preste atención no significa que sea lesbiana; simplemente no me mandas las suficientes señales hormonales para sentirme atraída hacia a ti ¿No será que tú eres el único salido del closet aquí? -dijo mirando a Hijikata.

-¡Así se habla amiga! -animo Nobu.

-¡Yo no soy del closet china! -replico Sougo- Es que tú, no eres lo suficiente mujer como para captar mi magnetismo -hablo con egocentrismo.

-Entonces apostemos -sugirió Kagura- Muéstrame a cualquier hombre en este bar y lo pondré de rodillas ante mí, lo mismo va para ti. Te escogeré una chica y si la conquistas antes que yo a mi objetivo, te concederé una petición.

-Bien -respondió Sougo confiado- Ese -señalo a un albino de ojos azules de muy buena contextura física con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tú, a ella -le indico a una rubia de aspecto amargado.

Ambos apostantes se acercaron a sus objetivos y a pesar de la poca lucidez que tenía Kagura en ese momento, esta dio una perfecta imagen de una Femme Fatale. La Yato se acercó al hombre con un paso lento, contoneo de caderas y le hablo en tono sensual.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -pregunto jugueteando con sus largos cabellos rojizos.

El hombre miro a Kagura de arriba abajo y lo pensó unos instantes, al final de su escaneo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a la ojiazul. Era impresionante la aparente naturalidad con que Kagura coqueteaba, en menos de 20 minutos había logrado entablar una conversación bastante "graciosa" o eso intuía Sougo al verlos reír mientras conversaban y era obvio para cualquiera que el albino creía tener en sus manos a Kagura, su sonrisa landina y su lenguaje corporal lo decían. En un momento inesperado el hombre se levantó de su asiento, causando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Okita, la cual se borró al ver que el objetivo de la china la invitaba a bailar. Kagura acepto aquella invitación y gustosa bailo con el atractivo hombre, nadie supo en que momento la música cambio de una electrónica a una canción lenta; Kagura y su acompañante siguieron bailando y poco a poco fueron dejándose llevar hasta que sus rostros se fueron acercando; estaban por besarse, pero a Okita aquella imagen no le agrado y se levantó de donde estaba sin importarle la apuesta y con zancadas grandes se aproximo a la pareja que estaba a nada de compartir saliva, hasta que un fuerte jalón en la muñeca de Kagura la aparto de su "pareja", para sacarla arrastrando de aquel bar.

-¿Que mierda crees que hacías? -pregunto enojado Sougo mientras acorralaba a Kagura en un callejón oscuro alejado de la mirada de curiosos.

-Cumplía mi parte -hablo enojada.

-¡No tenías que besarlo! -rebatió Sougo.

-¿Y cómo diablos querías que te demostrara que gane? -pregunto irritada.

-No tengo una puta idea -miro los labios de Kagura- Pero que te quede claro… ¡Tú eres mía! ¡Y nadie te besa o te toca más que yo! –exclamo enojado.

-No recuerdo haberte vendido los derechos de mi cuerpo -comento furiosa.

-Pues te demostrare que sí eres mía -hablo con voz baja y ronca.

El de cabellos castaños ataco fieramente los labios de Kagura y apego su cuerpo completamente al de ella. La Yato se resistía, pero aquellos besos eran demasiado buenos como para resistirse mucho tiempo. Sougo siguió la estela de besos por el cuello de la pelirrroja, pero la sangre caliente y machista del castaño clamaba por más; y en busca de ese más rompió el kimono de la joven liberando aquellos abultados pechos ante sus ojos.

Las manos de Okita recorrieron el cuerpo de Kagura con maestría, acariciando sus piernas a través de las aberturas laterales del kimono hasta llegar a su centro, donde estimulo su clítoris sobre las bragas de encaje.

Kagura gemía sin control ante las caricias en su sexo y las lamidas que Sougo le daba a sus pechos; ella estaba muy excitada y la humedad entre sus piernas se lo hizo saber al castaño, quien volteo el cuerpo de Kagura y la puso en posición de perrito sosteniendo ambas manos de la chica en alto, con la otra mano desabrocho sus pantalones, arranco las bragas del cuerpo de Kagura y embistió brutalmente dentro de la carne caliente de su acompañante.

Tal era la excitación que ninguno de los dos se quejó ante la ruptura de la virginidad de la chica, las embestidas continuaron de forma vertiginosa mientras Okita amasaba uno de los senos de la chica para mantenerla lo más posible unida a él.

Sougo soltó las manos de la pelirroja y le propino leves nalgadas a la excitada ojiazul. El climax llego, poco a poco ambos amantes regularon su respiración y sin decir nada Okita coloco su chaqueta sobre la ropa destrozada de Kagura. Acompaño a la pelirroja hasta su casa y luego le dio la espalda.

Fin del Flash Back

Esa situación se repitió varias veces durante una semana, tenían una fantástica química sexual que terminaba en gemidos y orgasmos múltiples; luego silencio y la ida de Sougo. Así fue hasta que Kagura se quebró y cansada le confeso todo a su amiga Soyo.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso -sugirió la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto Kagura con los ojos hinchados.

-Tengo una amiga con una casa en la playa, podrías usarla; pasar unos días allí y distraer tu mente.

-Es un abuso, no me parece correcto.

-No le molestara-Insistió Soyo con la idea.

-Bien, lo hare-decidió Kagura.

Dos días después Kagura admiraba el atardecer en aquella playa cercana a la casa donde se hospedaba. Un heladero paso y causo que se le antojara helado a Kagura, esta compro uno sabor frutilla y volvió a sentarse en la arena admirando la puesta de sol hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

-Te he estado buscando -hablo un castaño de ojos rojos.

-¿Para qué? -pregunto altanera- ¿Necesitas sexo? Eso lo puede dar cualquiera, no tengo que ser yo.

-Es verdad, el sexo lo da cualquiera -comento Sougo mientras se sentaba junto a Kagura viendo la puesta del sol -Pero yo no quiero acostarme con cualquiera.

Kagura sorprendida por aquella confesión volteo a ver a Sougo quien intentaba inútilmente ocultar su sonrojo con su flequillo.

-Me hacías sentir como cualquiera con tu actitud -dijo Kagura.

-Por eso escapaste -inquirió Okita.

-Necesitaba pensar -comento Kagura.

-Pensé que entendías mis silencios.

-No todo se sobreentiende -dijo la pelirroja.

-Quiero que seas mía y de nadie mas -admitió sonrojado a más no poder- Estaba desesperado cuando no te encontré en tu casa, creí que te había perdido.

-Bueno, ese era el plan. Irme y no verte más -dijo Kagura distraídamente antes de volver a comer su helado.

-¿Me dejarías volver a intentarlo de la forma correcta? -pidió desviando la mirada.

-Deberás convencerme -dijo Kagura.

Okita volteo a ver a la pelirroja y noto como sus labios brillaban por los restos de helado que quedaba en ellos.

-Sera fácil -dijo Sougo con actitud confiada, para luego abalanzarse sobre los labios de Kagura.

El beso en cuestión de minutos se convirtió en una propuesta indecente; ambos estaban desesperados por arrancarse la ropa.

-Eres bueno convenciendo a las personas.

-No a las personas, solo a ti -dijo Sougo- ¿Dónde te estas hospedando?

-En aquella casa -señalo la cabaña de dos plantas a 50 metros de distancia.

-Bien -se levantó y cargo a Kagura al estilo nupcial.

-¿Qué crees que haces maldito sádico? -pregunto algo molesta.

-En esa casa te recordare cuan mía eres -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- Espero que estés preparada, no te dejare de hacer gemir en toda la noche.

-Eres un pervertido -dijo sonrojada Kagura.

-Lo soy, pero este pervertido te hará gritar -dijo mientras le apretaba el trasero- Por cierto, acabo de desarrollar un gusto bastante pervertido por el helado de frutilla -comento con una sonrisa de lado, mientras divisaba más cerca la casa.

-Tengo más helado en el congelador... -provoco Kagura.

-Ohh, jugar con la comida -sonrió coqueto atravesando el umbral de la casa- Al parecer lo sádico y pervertido se pega.


End file.
